


Delicacies for the Dearest

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu and the kids bake something for Ryuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacies for the Dearest

Uzu grinned, watching the way that Eiji and Mika's eyes light up as he added the last of the ingredients into the bowl. He pulled out the mixer, plugging it into the nearby outlet. His thumb rested against the power button as he held the mixer above the bowl of unmixed ingredients, his hand hesitant.

He glanced over at the twins, they're eyes lit up as though anything that he did was like magic. They sat eagerly in the counter stools, Mika's little hands clutching onto the countertop as though she were anxious for something to happen. And Eiji watched his dad, eyes lit with excitement and an expression of amazement all over the young child's features. Chuckling under his breath, Uzu set the mixer down on the counter gently.

"Do you two want to mix?" Uzu asked, his smile widening when the twins looked to him with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Really?!" They asked almost simultaneously, causing Uzu to laugh.

He nodded and positioned the bowl in front of the kids, handing them the mixer. "Of course, here. Hold it carefully now, both of you," he said, making sure the mixer was held carefully in the twins' hold.

"We got it, dad!" Eiji assured enthusiastically, pulling the mixer closer to himself.

Uzu pushed the stools closer together so both kids could share equal weight of the mixer. "Are you sure?" Uzu asked, grinning.

"Yes, yes, dad!" Mika squeaked excitedly, her hands practically shaking from nervousness, excitement, or a combination of both. Uzu nodded and turned the mixer on. The kids squeaked in surprise, ingredients already flying everywhere and messing up Ryuko's clean kitchen.

Uzu narrowly dodged a piece of batter flung in his direction, his hand reaching out to the pair. "Let the mixer stay in the batter, pipsqueaks." Uzu said, watching as the kids adjusted the angle of the mixer so the blades were in the batter. Uzu snickered, watching as the bowl rotated along with the mixer blades before he finally reached out and held the bowl for the twins. He grimaced lightly, realizing that it was a poor decision as he was now limited in his maneuverability, small bits of batter escaping the bowl and hitting his face.

After a minute or so, Eiji pressed the power button, with aid from his dad, and turned off the mixer. "Done! Can we decorate them now?" Mika asked as Uzu took back the bowl and mixer

"Not yet, it still has to back," Uzu explained, wiping the batter off his face before he reached for a cookie tray. Uzu smirked, looking down at his kids. "Alright, pipsqueaks, wanna have a match against daddy?" He asked.

The twins nodded excitedly, waiting to see what their dad challenged them to. "You two versus me. First team to put more cookies onto the tray is the winner okay?" Uzu asked as he moved the bowl within the all of their reach. The kids nodded excitedly and Uzu counted down backwards, from three to one.

"Ready...? Go!" Uzu said, reaching into the bowl to grab some cookie dough only for Eiji and Mika to pull the bowl out of their dad's reach. "Wha-?! H-Hey!" Uzu whined as he watched the twins worked at twice the pace, placing uneven globs of cookie batter onto the tray.

"Cheaters!" Uzu laughed as he ran to the other side of the counter to join the kids.

\---

Uzu smiled, his features soft and gentle as he watched the kids decorate the cookies, frosting and sprinkles everywhere.

With his help, or rather guidance, the kids wrote (or they at least tried to) things like "mom" or "love" on the cookies, as well as hearts.

He looked up at Eiji and the cookie the young boy was working on, stacked to the top with sprinkles and as much frosting as the kid could manage. Uzu could feel himself already getting full just by looking at the kid's sweet tooth, something he inherited from his mother. Uzu then turned and looked at Mika, who was busy making heart shapes with the sprinkles or the icing, she was precise in her placements and Uzu supposes that maybe she had inherited that precision in movements from him.

"Done!" The pair chimed together, snapping Uzu out of his trance. Blinking, Uzu turned his attention from his beaming kids to the assortment of cookies on the plate in front of them.

"They look great, pipsqueaks." Uzu commented, a soft smile still on his features as he ruffled his kids' hair. "Now we just wait for mommy," he said, watching the kids nod excitedly.

\---

"I'm home," Ryuko called into the apartment, letting out a soft oomph as the twins tackled her legs in a hug. Ryuko giggled, reaching down to hug the energetic twins.

"Hi, hi." Ryuko greeted, smiling as both Eiji and Mika gushed about what they did today. Honestly, Ryuko couldn't understand a single word that was coming out of their mouths as their conversations canceled each other out. As Ryuko stood to her feet, she nudged the kids in the direction of the kitchen, where Uzu was, the kids bouncing at her feet as they continued to talk.

Ryuko entered the kitchen, snickering upon seeing Uzu's face covered in frosting and some sprinkles. "Hey, babe," Uzu greeted from his spot at the dinner table. Ryuko walked over to him, her hands running along his shoulder before she leaned down and kissed his frosting-coated lips. 

"What happened to your face?" Ryuko teased, a smirk on her features as she pulled back. Her eyes skimmed over to the kitchen and her eyebrow twitched just faintly. "... What happened to the kitchen?" She asked warily, her once pure white kitchen stained with small bits of batter.

"The kids made you something," Uzu said as the kids bounded over to the table, revealing the cookies they had made earlier in the day with their dad.

Ryuko gasped, looking down at the assortment of sweet-tooth inducing cookies before her. "Happy birthday, mommy!" The kids gushed. Ryuko smiled fondly as she sat in Uzu's lap.

"Aww, well aren't you two the sweetest. Thank you very much, Eiji and Mika." Ryuko said warmly, leaning down and kissing their foreheads. "Come on, let's eat the cookies," Ryuko said, as she and each child grabbed a cookie. Uzu decided to pass, being the only member of the family without a sweet tooth.

A soft sigh escaped Ryuko's lips as she munched on the cookie and Uzu's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. "Happy birthday, babe." Uzu murmured, kissing Ryuko shoulders as the kids walked out of the room, each holding three or more cookies in their hands.

"Thank you," Ryuko murmured as she reached around to kiss Uzu's lips.

"You know, I got you a little something too. I can give it to you later or..." Uzu grinned, waggling his eyebrows as Ryuko turned so she was facing him.

Ryuko kissed him softly, enjoying the frosting that had been left on his lips from the cookie decorating earlier. "Oh? Will this also have frosting involved?" Ryuko teased, smiling against his lips before she pulled back to finish eating her cookie.

"I mean, not unless you want there to be frosting."

Ryuko laughed, nearly choking on the cookie she was eating.

 

FIN.


End file.
